¡Dame ese cromo!
by jessyriddle
Summary: A Sirius le encantan los cromos que encuentra en las ranas de chocolate, pero nadie sabe su secreto, hasta que Remus encuentra el último que le falta. No slash. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Lista de personajes con:

**Sirius Black** con las palabras, **cromo** y **sueño**.

* * *

Remus y Sirius se encontraban muy aburridos en su habitación; James estaba en una cita con su pelirroja y Peter estaba… mm… no sabían donde se había metido y poco les importaba.

El licántropo, acostado en su cama, comía alegremente ranas de chocolate, mientras el animago se quejaba de que estaba aburrido, mirando el techo.

-Cornelius Agrippa, ese nunca me había salido- dijo Lupin para si mismo.

-¿Qué? Dame ese cromo ¡ahora lunático!- gritó su compañero.

-Hey tranquilo, ten aquí está- dijo extendiéndole el pedazo de cartulina - ¿se puede saber que te pasa?-

-Nada, no pasa nada- agarró el pequeño cromo como si fuese un tesoro - es que Agrippa era el único que me faltaba-

Remus esbozó una sonrisa de burla - No me digas, Sirius Black a sus diecisiete años, aún colecciona los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.-

-¡No! Quiero decir, no los colecciono, pero sabes, ese es difícil de encontrar y, podría venderlo a un muy buen precio.- dijo Sirius tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Lupin, que no por nada era uno de sus mejores amigos, no se creyó ni una palabra de la patética excusa de su amigo y decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco.

-Creo que tienes razón canuto, nunca había escuchado de ese tipo, ¿sabes que? Véndemelo-

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron en sorpresa.

-¿Por qué querrías un cromo si ni siquiera los coleccionas?- preguntó entre suspicaz y asustado de que descubriera su afición.

- Tu lo has dicho, es difícil de encontrar y además me serviría muy bien como separador en mis libros. Así que ¿en cuanto me lo vendes?- contestó inocentemente el castaño.

-¿separador de libros? ¿te has vuelto demente? Creo que la luna ya te está afectando.- una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Lupin.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te importa lo que le pase al cromo?-

-No es que..- empezó a balbucear Black

-Olvídalo Sirius- el moreno suspiró aliviado- el cromo salió en mi rana de chocolate, así que es mío.- y con un rápido movimiento, se lo quitó de las manos de su amigo.

-¿Qué? Vamos lunático, no seas así, ¡devuélvemelo!- gritó intentando recuperar el cromo de las manos del otro.

-¡Te lo devuelvo si admites que los coleccionas!- corriendo por toda la habitación, trataba de esquivar a su amigo.

-¡Cuidado! lo vas a doblar- dijo casi sollozando Sirius.

-¡Dilo!-

-está bien, colecciono los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.- dijo en un susurro.

-No te escucho canuto-

-colecciono los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.- murmuró.

-Sigo sin escucharte querido amigo.- el licántropo se estaba divirtiendo mucho viendo a su amigo en aprietos

-¡Colecciono los cromos de las ranas de chocolate!- gritó.

No se dio cuenta de que su amigo, había realizado un hechizo amplificador, y su grito fue escuchado por toda la torre Gryffindor, hasta que las risas provenientes de la sala común le hicieron descubrir lo que había pasado.

-¡Te mataré Lupin!- pero el aludido ya había escapado.

Cuando finalmente Sirius se calmó, Remus decidió que su vida ya no corría peligro y regresó a la habitación.

-No creas que te salvaste lunático, ya me vengaré, tenlo por seguro.- amenazó el moreno.

-Venga Sirius, deberías estar feliz de que finalmente terminaste tu colección- y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, le deseó las buenas noches y se recostó en su cama, donde cayó rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

-¡Señor Black!- una mujer venia corriendo hacia él -¡Señor Black!-

el aludido esbozó una sonrisa. -¿En que puedo ayudarle?- preguntó.

La bruja se sonrojó - Bueno Señor Black, me enviaron del departamento de cromos de brujas y magos famosos, para poder tomarle fotos y hacerle una pequeña entrevista.-

Sirius se sorprendió, pero después de recuperar la compostura, esbozó una sonrisa altanera.

La pequeña mujer lo guió hasta un estudio fotográfico y empezaron a tomar varias fotos.

-Esa me gusta, creo que me veo sexy- dijo el retratado indicando una fotografía.

-Por supuesto Señor Black, entonces esa utilizaremos para los cromos.- contestó la chica.

Al terminar la sesión fotográfica, se dirigieron a un pequeño café situado en el callejón Diagón.

-Dígame Señor Black, ¿qué le gustaría que pusieran en el cromo?-

-Pues es importante mencionar que pertenezco a los Merodeadores, fui de los mas grandes bromistas que piso Hogwarts, que a mis quince años me transforme en anim… no, olvida eso- la entrevista siguió varios minutos más, hasta que la bruja se despidió diciendo que le enviaría el primer cromo en cuanto lo tuviera.

Un par de días después una lechuza entró a su habitación.

_Señor Black, le adjuntamos su cromo, esperamos quede satisfecho._

_Departamento de Cromos de Brujas y Magos Famosos_

Impaciente abrió el pequeño paquete que había traído el ave.

_Sirius Black_

_A sus dieciséis años, abandonó su casa y familia, para irse con los Potter._

_Formó parte del famoso grupo de los Merodeadores, y es considerado como el más grande bromista de la historia de Hogwarts._

Con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a su sala, donde el sonido de la chimenea lo regresó a la realidad.

-¿Canuto?-

-¡Cornamenta! Tengo mi propio cromo- gritó emocionado.

* * *

-¿Canuto?¿Estás bien?-preguntó James.

-¡Diablos! Fue solo un sueño.- murmuró.


End file.
